Hallway Hunt
Hallway Hunt is a minigame in all the Gamerias since Papa's Pancakeria. In this game, the player tries to follow a certain character's eyes and guess which room they went into. It gets progressively harder each time, coupled by the fact that other eyes may appear in the hallway, and chances are you could be following the wrong pair of eyes as well. The characters also run at a faster pace.The player can win a prize which is related to the first game. (WPA) in Papa's Hot Doggeria.]] Papa's Pancakeria Prizes #Papa Poster Improves Waiting Score #Sarge Poster Improves Waiting Score #Multigrain Wall Wallpaper #Pizza Monster Poster Improves Waiting Score #Small Multigrain Tiles Improves Waiting Score #Multigrain Floor Flooring #Small Parsley Tiles Improves Waiting Score #Onion Improves Waiting Score #Parsley Wall Wallpaper #Large Multigrain Tiles Improves Waiting Score #Yellow Onion Improves Waiting Score #Pasta Floor Flooring #Large Parsley Tiles Improves Waiting Score #Tribal Onion Improves Waiting Score Papa's Pancakeria Prize Gallery Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Hallway_Hunt_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Hallway_Hunt_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Wingeria Prizes #Papa Louie Poster Improves Waiting Score #Multigrain Floor Flooring #Pyramid Belt Belt Accessory #Small Gilded Table Improves Waiting Score #Xandra/Xolo Tank Shirt #Medium Gilded Table Improves Waiting Score #Multigrain Wall Wallpaper #Camo Pants/White Stripes Pants #Large Gilded Table Improves Waiting Score # Lab Coat Jacket #Velvet Rope Improves Waiting Score #Chef Hat Hat #Clown Nose Face Accessory #Papa Bust Improves Waiting Score Papa's Hot Doggeria Prizes #Small Pizza Table Improves Waiting Score #Tastyville Poster Improves Waiting Score #Tomatoes Hat Hat #Pizzeria Fence Improves Waiting Score #Green Tile Floor Flooring #Italian Sausage Poster Improves Waiting Score #Winter Parka Jacket #Medium Pizza Table Improves Waiting Score #Pizzeria Wall Wallpaper #Jester Hat Hat #Papa Louie Balloons Improves Waiting Score #Tomatoes Jersey Shirt #Tomatoes Bottoms Pants #.Large Pizza Table Improves Waiting Score Papa's Cupcakeria Prizes #Cherry Poster Cherry Bonus #Blue Plaid Floor Flooring #Jojo Beret Hat #Sizzlers Bottoms Pants #Block Wall Wallpaper #Sarge Sweatshirt Shirt #Aviators Face Accessory #Starry Fence Waiting Bonus #Patterned Belt Belt Accessory #Plaid Skirt/Plaid Pants Pants #Color Swirl Wall Wallpaper #Lab Coat Jacket #Zebra Poster Zebra Cake Bonus #Confetti Poster Confetti Cake Bonus Papa's Pastaria Prizes #(F) Chilifest Poster Improves Waiting Score #Jojo Beret Hat #(J) Blue Polka Wall Wallpaper #(S) Green Dress Shirt Shirt #(T) Orange Bottoms Pants #(H) Cheesy Poster Cheese Bread Bonus #Pink Shoes Shoes #(J) Starry Fence Improves Waiting Score #(T) Trenchcoat Jacket #(Y) Color Swirl Wall Wallpaper #Monocle Face Accessory #Hardshells Hat Hat #(J) Blue Plaid Floor Flooring #(N) Neptune Poster Improves Waiting Score Papa's Donuteria Prizes #(L) Teal Polo Shirt Shirt #(S) Slice Poster Improves Waiting Bonus #(L) Teal Stripe Wallpaper #(V) White Belt Accessory #(M) Pine Tree Waiting Bonus #(B) Cobblestone Floor Flooring #(T) Chocolate Poster Chocolate Icing Bonus #(N) Star Jacket Jacket #(J) Medium Jubilee Table Waiting Bonus #(H) Belltower Ghost Waiting Bonus #(J) Jubilee Poster'' Waiting Bonus'' #© Noel Poster Waiting Bonus #Royal Crown Hat *Rare Prizes #Bronze: Anchovy Gum #Silver: Jolly Roger Flag #Gold: Jacksmith Arcade Papa's Cheeseria Prizes #(D) Maracas Tee (Green) Shirt # # # # # # # # # # # # *Rare Prizes #Bronze: #Silver: #Gold: Trivia *You can find the customers more easily by following their eyes with your cursor, so then you will see which door they have gone into. *This is the only minigame which has not been absent in any of the Gamerias since it debuted. *In the dark, all of the customers' eyes are exactly the same shape regardless of their shape in the light or whether certain customers are wearing glasses or other accessories that conceal their eyes. Category:Games Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria